I'm in Love With a Vampire
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Edward is in love with Roy Mustang, he is even waiting for the Colonel to propose, but what happens when he finds out his only love is a vampire. Royed! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song I'm in love with a Vampire. **

Author's note: I swear this will not be like Twilight, but this is my version of a sexy vampire.

Chapter 1

I rolled out of bed when the phone rang. I didn't want to answer it. It had been a late night in the office with an upcoming deadline, I was lucky to get home and close my eyes. That was when the phone rang.

After the promise day, Al had moved in with Winry and they became engaged. I didn't mind. I like Winry, but only as a friend. I then got an apartment and began working in the office as a promoted Colonel. But I still worked under Mustang who now held the title of General.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes, Ed?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"It's me, Winry. Al and I were wondering if you wanted to come down to Resembool for Thanksgiving."

"That sounds nice, but I am afraid I will have to decline on your offer."

"What?! Why!?" Winry pouted.

"I really don't have a reason." I shrugged, realizing she couldn't see me.

"Stop being a jerk and come. Bring a friend if you want."

"What if I bring my lover?"

"Ed! You have a girlfriend?! That's great!"

"Well… its something like that." I said as I tried to think about how to explain my situation to her.

"Alright, we will be expecting you two in three days."

I sighed; she was so forceful, thank god I wasn't the one engaged to her. "Yeah, yeah. Tell Al I said hi."

"Alright see you." She hung up the phone and left me alone. I laid down on my soft bed, trying again for sleep. My head ringing from a headache. As I flopped down on my bed, my alarm clock rang informing me that it was time to go to work.

I dragged myself out of bed and changed into my military uniform. I brushed out my hair and braided it as I grabbed some breakfast and locked up my apartment as I walked to work.

####

"You're late." Mustang smirked as I walked in.

"Like I need to hear that from you, I think this is the first time you showed up to work before me." I said and sat down at my desk and looked at the rest of the paperwork I still had left, it would be another long day and possibly night if he couldn't finish it in time.

Roy walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and I glanced up at him. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I yawned.

Mustang smirked and kissed my neck. "You should move in with me."

I laughed softly. "I will only move in once you propose to me."

He laughed a hearty laugh. "Anxious are we?"

"I'm old enough now. Why not?"

"You don't seem the type to settle down." Roy said as he played with my bangs.

"I might not seem it, but I am ready to." I sighed.

He kissed my cheek and walked to the door. "We will talk more during lunch break." He said and exited the room.

Falman and Breda walked in, Fury following behind.

"How's it going Colonel?" Breda asked.

"It's going…" I responded, not finishing the answer.

Havoc and Hawkeye walked in together.

Like Roy and me, those two had been dating since the promised day. I knew Roy use to have a thing for Riza, but now he was completely over her.

After the morning hustle my day was pretty much the same as always, reading and signing papers that Hawkeye handed me. Lunch time eventually came around and my team left for their break. I locked up my office and walked down to Mustang's office.

The General smiled when he saw me enter. "Well if it isn't Colonel Elric, I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?" I asked as I approached his desk.

"The thing on you mind that makes your eye brows furrow in concentration." Roy explained.

"Really? I did that?"

Roy smirked with a victory smile. "I want to know."

"Well… you see…" I went into the whole phone call I had with Winry and I told him what I said.

"So you want me to spend Thanksgiving with you?" Roy asked interested.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Do I get to introduce myself as your boyfriend?"

I felt my face heat up. "Please try to spare me on the embarrassing factor."

"I will try to refrain." He promised. He walked over and kissed my neck. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered and locked lips with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winry rushed around cleaning the house as Alphonse sat at the table studying. He was determined to help Winry in her automail shop, so he wanted to become a doctor so they could work together like Winry's parents did.

"They will be here any minute." Winry muttered, trying to finish her dusting.

"Relax Winry. It's not like Ed hasn't seen this place dirty before." Al laughed softly.

"I could care less what Edward thinks, its his girlfriend. I don't want her thinking that I am a slob." She said and checked on dinner.

Alphonse walked over and wrapped his arms around Winry's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Everything will go perfectly fine. Tomorrow will be the best Thanksgiving we had in a long time. We have our bodies back and we are with the ones we love."

Winry smiled and kissed her fiancé.

Ding! Dong!

Den barked, alerting everyone in the house that someone was at the door.

Winry smoothed down her red dress and fixed her hair before opening the door with a smile. "Hello."

####

As we walked to the Rockbells' house, I grew nervous. What would Al say?

Roy squeezed my hand. "You worry too much."

I looked up at him. He looked good in uniform and out. Right now he wore tan pants, a black sweater, a tan trench coat, and a blue scarf. I smiled, he was so handsome. "I don't know, It's just…" I hung my head, what if Al got mad?

Roy stopped me and set his bag down. He tilted my chin up and gently kissed me. "Nothing is going to happen. Your brother will be happy that you have someone to finally love. You deserve someone."

I smiled. "Alright. You convinced me."

We walked to the Rockbells' and I rang the doorbell. I could hear barking and smiled at Winry when she answered the door. She gave us a confused look.

"Hello Winry."

"Hey Edward and Colonel Mustang."

Roy smiled. "Good evening Ms. Rockbell."

"What happened to that girlfriend you talked about over the phone?" Winry asked me.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but can we go inside. It's kind of cold out here."

"Oh, yes. Come in." She stepped aside and let us in.

Alphonse walked over, curious. "Hello Colonel."

"Hello Alphonse." Roy smiled.

"Do we just put our bags in the guest room?" I asked and took Roy's bag.

"Yeah." Al said and led me down the hall, while Roy stayed with Winry.

I walked down the halls with him and entered the guest bedroom. It had a nice queen sized bed and everything. "Thank you Al."

Al closed the door behind him and smirked. "You and the Colonel?" He asked in disbelief.

I set our bags down. "It's General actually. I'm a Colonel." I informed him. "And yes. We have been dating for a while now."

Al crossed his arms. "How long have you been dating?" He asked, questioning me.

"Since the promised day."

"Has he hugged you?"

"Yes."

"Kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Where what?" I asked confused.

"Where has he kissed you?"

"You know, where has he kissed you? Forehead, cheek, lips?"

"D, all of the above." I answered.

"One final question." Al said.

I listened intently.

"Have you two had sex?"

I turned bright red. "No!"

Alphonse laughed. "That blush says differently."

"Maybe once. Isn't that a little personal?" I said, trying to defend myself.

Al shrugged, "maybe it is." He hugged me. "It is good to see you happy with someone; I just never thought it would be the Colonel."

I coughed.

"I mean General, sorry. That is going to take some getting used to."

I smiled. "It's alright. We have gotten very attached to each other; I am actually waiting for him to purpose."

"That's great Ed." I smiled and nodded.

"Dinner is ready!" We heard Winry call us.

####

I looked around the living room, I hadn't been in here since I had come to recruit Edward when he was a young child. I looked at the bulletin board filled with pictures. I looked at a picture of Ed with his pocket watch, he apparently just got. I smiled and looked at pictures of Ed and Al playing with Winry, the three in Halloween costumes, opening presents for Christmas, eating watermelon.

Winry brought out some plates and silverware to set the table.

I walked over and commandeered the job.

She smiled and thanked him as she finished dinner and called for Alphonse and Edward.

Alphonse and Ed walked out talking about how life has been. We all sat down at the table as Winry ran to get Granny.

Granny was having heart problems in her old age; the doctor said that she might not make it another year. Granny walked in and hugged Edward and called him a shrimp as a greeting. He hugged her and said that a shrimp was better than being a small old hag.

I sat next to Edward and held his hand under the table.

We passed the food around and started to eat.

"So, Edward tells me that you two are engaged?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

Winry smiled, "Yep. We also wanted to tell Ed something." She nudged Al to pick up where she left off.

Alphonse blushed.

"What is it Alphonse?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face.

Alphonse blushed darker. "Well you see…" Al paused and Winry urged him to continue. "Ed, you're going to be an uncle."

Edward dropped his fork, stunned. He then ran over to Winry and hugged her. "You're pregnant?"

It was Winry's turn to blush. "Yes, I'm just five weeks along though."

"Oh my God, this is great. I am so happy for you two."

Alphonse smiled.

Edward returned to his seat full of energy and delight.

Roy smiled and congratulated them.

"So, it's your turn to spill some beans Ed." Winry smiled.

"About what?"

"That girlfriend of yours you talked about over the phone. "

Ed blushed. "What about her?"

"How come she couldn't come? What's her name? What's she like? Tell us Ed." She insisted.

"Well… uh… She's tall, has black hair, and dark onyx eyes. She is in the military and is very prestigious. Her name is Roy Mustang and she came with me to Thanksgiving."

I laughed softly.

"Wait, You two are together?" She asked.

I took his hand and laced our fingers together. "Yes."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked surprised.

"Alphonse can tell you all the details. But we have been together since the promise day. Our first date was on the day that Alphonse left to return to Resembool."

I nodded, remembering.

Winry smiled. "Alright. Then it is time for me to get to know you Roy." She said and turned all her attention on me.

I smiled. "Ask me anything."

####

Winry drilled Roy's brain open, searching for every little thing she could find out about the man dating her fiancé's brother.

As Roy helped Winry wash up. Alphonse stepped out into the living room with Ed.

"I hope we didn't scare the Colonel off. He is really nice Edward."

Edward laughed. "The man has fought homunculus before. I don't think he is going to be frightened off by Winry."

Al shrugged. "It could happen."

Roy walked in and sat on the couch with Ed.

Ed smiled and apology to Al before kissing Roy.

Alphonse got up. "I am going to go get the turkey started, feel free to do whatever." Alphonse walked out.

Edward yawned and stretched.

"The train ride was tiring. Let's go get some rest." Roy suggested.

Ed nodded and walked with Roy to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rolled over and opened my eyes to see onyx eyes looking back.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He smiled and gently kissed me. He ran his fingers through my loose blond hair and smiled as I cuddled up against his bare chest. He held me in his arms, gently.

"We should probably get up." He suggested as he held me for a while.

I yawned. "Alright, but you know what that means right?"

"No, what?"

"You are the only one in this house that can cook besides the girls, you'll be on kitchen duty with Win if she finds out."

"Oh, the horror." Roy mocked and kissed me. "I don't mind cooking as long as I can listen to the game when it comes on."

I smiled. "Alphonse and I will get that new radio going."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled. We slowly got out of bed and got dressed and brushed our teeth before walking out.

Winry and Al were up already.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Morning. We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No." I said and stretched.

"That's good." Al said and tried to turn up the radio.

Winry glanced up from filling a pieshell with cinnamon apples for her apple pie. "Hey, Colonel."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you any good in the kitchen?"

"A little." He admitted.

"Can you help me; I need help with some side dishes."

Roy set about helping Winry cook.

While the two worked in the kitchen. I helped Al get the radio set up. I glanced out the window to see white snow covering everything.

"Wow, it really snowed last night." I liked snow, but the time in Briggs took a little of my fondness for it.

We got the radio hooked up before the game started.

Winry excused Roy from the kitchen and he sat down beside me on the couch as we listened. While Al's attention was on the radio, Roy picked me up and set me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. We listened, it was a close game but the Resembool Rangers pulled a win over the Miniskirt Army.

After the game, everyone sat down for Thanksgiving dinner. It was delicious; I complimented Winry on her apple pie. Every time she made it, it always got better.

After Dinner, Roy insisted that we go outside into the newly fallen snow. I gave in and he led me outside. We built a snowman and had a little snow ball fight. As the sun started to go down, I developed a small cough, but ignored it. As our final activity before going inside, Roy and I made snow angels. He helped me up out of my angel and kissed me. That was when he got down on one knee.

"Roy what are you doing?" I asked, nervous.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Roy explained and cleared his throat. "Edward Elric," Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened it to show a silver ring. "Will you marry me?"

I was speechless for a second. "Y-yes."

Roy smiled and slid the ring onto my finger. "Edward Elric Mustang."

My eyes teared up and I tackled him down into the snow.

Roy laughed and held me. "I thought you were happy, why are you crying?"

"I am happy you Bastard, I just got something in my eye."

Roy smiled and gently kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Winry hugged me and Roy. "Are you sure that you have to leave?"

"Yes, Roy and I have to be back in the office by tomorrow."

Winry sighed. "Alright, but you two are coming back for Christmas right?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, we wouldn't miss it."

Al said his goodbyes and Roy and I walked to the train station hand-in-hand.

The train ride was short and when we got to Central, we walked to our apartments.

"You do know what our engagement means, right?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said that once I proposed you would move in with me."

"You want me to move in with you?"

Roy nodded.

"But I need to pack up my stuff and we have to work tomorrow and…"

Roy cut me off. "We don't have to get everything done now. Let's just take our time. Just stay at my place tonight, we can swing by your place and grab your uniform and other necessities. Tomorrow I can help you pack a bit."

I smiled. "Thank you." I coughed.

"Are you sick?"

"No. I might have a developing cold though."

Roy walked with me to my apartment to grab some things.

Roy waited in the little living room as I packed a small bag. "You don't really have a lot to move."

"You think I don't know that?" I walked out with my bag and held his hand. "Let's go home." I smiled.

We walked to Roy's apartment and I settled down, I was use to his huge apartment. It was more like a condo or a small house than an apartment.

When I hung my uniform up, Roy kissed me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Get a shower and I will start dinner."

I agreed to that. A nice hot shower sounded really good with the freezing weather outside. I grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

####

Roy started making some homemade stew, one of Ed's favorites, when he smelled something off. Roy rolled his eyes. "You know, you could knock."

Riza smiled. "Sorry. I'm not use to you having company like this. You always were a loner Roy."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement."

Roy gave her a look that said, 'yeah right'. "Riza, I'm sorry. We are done. We agreed to go our separate ways and see other people 50 years ago."

"Yeah, I know that. It just disappoints me as your ex-girlfriend and your creator that you would choose someone like Edward over me."

Roy hissed. "Watch it."

"Roy, stop being silly and just come back to me."

"Riza, we are done. We are not mates. We are too different."

"And you think Edward and you aren't different? He doesn't even know what you are." She said. "You sneak around his back and lie to his face. How would he feel about you if he ever found out about your deceit? Would he ever love a monster?"

"Shut up, you don't know him."

"And he doesn't know you." Riza gave Roy a pitying look. "You poor thing, you really believe that he is your mate?"

"Get out!"

"What do you plan to do Roy? I know you can smell it. The boy is like his mother. He carries the stench of disease and it is just starting to take his body over. I smelled it the first time I met him, so I know you've smelled it really good up close. I presume that he has started the cough?

Roy grit his teeth, but nodded. "He coughed yesterday and a few times today."

"Poor thing, he probably has just a little bit less than a year left, what a shame." She said and picked up a picture of Edward who was holding a book and looking up at the camera, smiling. "Do you intend to change him?"

"I would never subject Edward to this life." Roy said.

"Really?"

"After Edward dies, I intend to follow him."

"You don't have to be so dramatic Roy, there are other humans."

"But there is only one Edward."

Riza huffed. "You are a fool Roy Mustang. But I will do nothing to convince you otherwise. It is a shame that Edward has to die because you refuse to let him live."

"This is not living. This is imprisonment."

Riza smirked. "Keep telling yourself that. One day you yourself might believe it. I'm not jealous about you Roy, you just need to accept what you are and stop acting so human." Riza walked out, leaving Roy in thought.

Edward walked out of the bathroom, still drying his hair off. "Was someone here? I swore that I heard a woman's voice."

Roy smiled and kissed Ed. "No, I was just talking to myself."

"Weirdo." Ed smirked.

Roy laughed and finished making dinner. He looked at Ed who was sitting on the couch reading. Could he really turn his love into a monster?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It took less than a week to clear Edward's apartment, but as they moved, Roy noticed that Edward coughed more and more.

As Christmas neared, Roy pleaded with Edward to go to the doctor; but being Edward, he was so stubborn that he refused to take head to Roy's plea.

Roy watched as months passed and Edward's health quickly declined. Three months after Edward started coughing; Edward finally agreed with Roy that he should see a doctor.

Roy took the day off and drove Edward to the hospital.

Once there, the doctor ran tests on Ed and left Edward alone with Roy so he could analyze the test results.

Roy gently held Ed's hand.

Edward smiled softly and squeezed Roy's hand gently. "You always have such cold hands."

Roy nodded. "I know."

"What's wrong?" Ed asked when he noticed his fiancé didn't look sad.

Roy smiled; he didn't want to worry Edward. "Nothing." He said. He watched as Edward subconsciously fiddled with his engagement ring. Roy felt tears in his eyes, he looked away for a second, ashamed that he let his emotions overcome him right here in front of Edward.

The doctor came in and closed the door behind him. "May I speak to Edward alone?" He asked Roy.

Roy nodded and stood, but his hand was grabbed.

"No, I don't want to be alone." Edward whispered.

Roy smiled at the boy and sat down beside him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Edward after viewing your results multiple times and running the tests twice, I am sorry to inform you that you have a rare disease that is not even categorized in medical texts. In your medical history it says that you family has a history of suffering with this disease, the last person to suffer was your mother. I am sorry to stay that this disease is terminal."

"T-terminal?" Edward whispered.

"Yes. I estimate 8-9 months, maybe less if you get stressed or injured."

"I will give you some time alone. I am sorry, there is nothing I can do for you." The doctor said and walked out.

Roy watched as tears filled the alchemist's eyes.

Edward looked away from Roy; he didn't like others to see him cry.

"Edward? Will you be…?"

Roy was cut off when Edward hugged him and buried his face into Roy's shirt.

Roy knew Edward was crying; he could feel warm tears seeping through his shirt. Roy gently stroked Ed's golden blonde hair. "Easy, it's alright. I got you, you are fine." Roy gently held Edward as he cried silently. "Edward you will be fine, you are stronger than some puny little illness. You will get over this, you will live. Then we will get married. We will get a real house with a yard, we will get a dog." Roy's eyes filled with tears. "You know that I love dogs, we will adopt a child or babysit for Winry and Alphonse. We will be happy, and I will watch you grow up and become as old as me. I love you Edward. " Little did Roy know that he himself was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As months passed and Edward's health decline, the doctors eventually ordered that Edward should be under strict bed rest.

Edward resigned as a Colonel and left the military.

While Edward was on bed rest, Roy watched over him and tried to ease Edward's stress levels. Roy brought lots of work home with him so he could watch over the bed ridden teen.

Edward was strong; he was always smiling around Roy and joking as he pretended that nothing was wrong. But one day, Roy walked in with a try of soup for Edward and smiled. "Good evening gorgeous." Roy teased and walked in.

Edward's golden blonde hair had lost its golden luster and was now just a dull blonde. His eyes were as dull of a gold as his hair. He may be wearing a smile, but his eyes didn't reflect it.

Roy set the tray in Ed's lap. "I made your favorite, beef stew."

"I'm sorry Roy, I'm not hungry." Edward apologized.

"Wh-what? But Edward, you have to eat." Roy said.

"I'm not hungry." Edward repeated softly.

"Edward, you need your energy."

"I'm almost out of time." Edward whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Edward smiled, weakly. "Roy, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Edward, about what?"

"I only have three months left."

"Don't say that, you will get better. You will live."

"No, I need to say this. Consider this my will." Edward said that all his belongings go to Roy and that Roy needs to be happy when he is gone from this world.

Roy managed to refrain from crying and watched as Edward asked for Roy's hand.

Instead of holding his head, Edward removed his engagement ring and placed it in Roy's palm before closing his hand. "I'm sorry, I wanted that too."

"Edward, you can't."

"I'm sorry Roy." Tears welled up in Edward's eyes. "I want you to be happy."

"I'll never be happy without you."

"Yes you will."

"Please Edward, let's get married today. I will find a priest and…"

"Stop, please try to understand. You will be nothing but a widow in a few months." Edward was fighting a losing battle to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry. I failed you Roy."

Roy hugged Edward gently, "Don't say things like that. You are my reason to live, without you, I am nothing. Roy kissed Edward who was starting to fall asleep, crying. Edward was so weak, Roy laid him down and tucked him in and wiped his tears away. "I love you so much." He brushed bangs out of his lover's eyes and walked out and closed the door behind him.

He walked into the living room and looked at the little ring in his hand. "Please don't take him from me."

"You are begging God for help? How unlike you, Roy." Riza smirked.

"Go away." Roy whispered, on the verge of tears, as he clutched the little ring to his chest.

"You are an idiot. Just turn him Roy. He is already knocking on Death's door."

"I won't."

"You are so dense Roy. I love you! Can't you see that?" Riza said and turned to leave.

"Riza, Wait!"

Riza smirked and turned back. "What is it Roy?"

"Riza, when Edward dies, can you please kill me?"

Riza was taken aback by his question. "What?"

"I need you to rip me apart and burn me."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"That's the coward's way out."

"Please Riza. I can't live without him."

"Then find some other way to commit suicide, or trade blood with him. It's your choice." She said and walked out. "I will be anxious to see what you choose."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I could smell death already as I opened his room. Tonight would be his last in this world.

A week ago, Edward got to see Alphonse and Winry with their newborn son, Jacob. Edward held Jacob and smiled, he was so happy to see his nephew, his little brother's son. That now seemed like months ago.

I walked in. "Edward, I brought you some stew broth."

Edward weakly opened his eyes.

"Take your time." I gently propped him up so he could eat.

Edward only drank a few spoonfuls of soup before he was done.

I gently stroked Edward's hair. "Edward, there are so many things I wish I could've done."

Edward lost the strength to speak a long time ago.

"There are so many things I wanted to do with you." I watched as Edward's eyes teared up.

"You know how they say that at the end of your life you look back and reflect on all the things you didn't do? Well, I don't want that regret with you. I'm sorry Edward." My canines elongated and I bit into Edward's neck and drank his diseased blood. Edward looked at me with wide eyes, he was shaking a bit. "I don't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." I bit into my wrist and drank a mouthful before kissing Edward and forcing the blood down Ed's throat.

I sat back and watched Edward change, he was fighting it the whole time as his body was sent through spastic seizure-like movements. I watched for a minute or two before it was all over and Edward returned to his sickly looking form.

I walked over and sat down and held his hand. "I'm sorry. But to live again, you must first die." I watched as Edward's eyes closed and he drew his final breath. I kissed his soft lips.

"I will be ready for when you wake up my love." I said and got up. I closed the curtains throughout the house and walked to the broom closet. I pulled out a few packs of dog blood. I knew that I needed to train him early that human blood consumption is off limits. I drank human blood, but a newborn like Edward needed years to learn self-control. I locked the windows and door, I knew that he could escape if he wanted, but I highly doubted he would, he would be too weak at first. I light some candles and turned out the lights. A newborn vampire's eyes were extremely sensitive to light. I walked into his room to close the curtains when I noticed that he was perfectly still. I closed the curtains and sat beside him.

He wasn't breathing.

I gently kissed his cold lips and sighed. "I will be right here when you wake." I promised and held my love's cold hand.

After an hour, Edward's eyes fluttered open.

I was hurt to see that his beautiful golden eyes were now the color of blood, indication of a newborn. "Hey." I smiled and pushed his bangs back. "How are you feeling?"

"R-Roy?"

I smiled, he said my name! "Yes. I'm here." He said giving Edward's hand a squeeze.

I let Edward rest a bit longer before getting up and walking to the kitchen. I poured the dog blood into a cup and walked into the room and sat him up. I held it to his lips and helped his drink.

Edward drank the whole cup and asked for another.

"No, that's enough for now." I said and held my love.

"Roy, what happened? Why am I not dead?"

"Shhh. Rest, you are still way too weak to remember if I told you now." I said tucking him in. "Rest, you will be ready soon." I promised and watched as he passed out instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roy was reading a book by candle light when Edward stumbled out of his room. Roy looked up. "You're awake already, huh?" Roy smirked and sat his book down.

Edward walked over and curled up against Roy.

Roy smiled and wrapped an arm around Edward. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm thirsty."

"I will give you something in a little while, but you will need to get use to the thirst."

"What happened to me Roy?"

Roy smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I couldn't save you from dying."

"Wh-what?" Edward asked, startled. "This isn't a dream is it?"

"No. You are here with me. I'm real." Roy kissed Edward's soft lips giving his proof.

"What's wrong with me?" Edward whispered.

"Nothing. You are perfect." Roy said looking into blood red eyes. "I need to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago." Roy began. "Ed, how old do you think I am?"

"You're 29." Edward said, he knew how old his boyfriend was.

"Yes and no. Technically, I am 102; but I was turned at 29."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, I'm a vampire."

Edward shook his head. "Vampires don't exist."

"I grew up on a farm," Roy said starting his story. "I planned to take over the farm after my father retired. I had not military experience when I was drafted into the young Amestrian military at the age of 28. The government deployed our unit to control a border skirmish; unfortunately it turned into a massacre. In battle, I was fatally shot in the chest, just above my heart. I managed to force myself to get out of the battle field; I was not going to die with the other corpses. I stumbled into the city and a woman took me in. Little did I know that the woman was a creature who drank the blood of her prey, a vampire. She took me to her home and changed me; it has been almost a hundred years since then."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Roy laughed. "You will learn that I speak the truth. You are the same as me."

"Wh-what?"

"I hope you can forgive me one day. I just couldn't live without you and I didn't know how to die with you." Roy held Edward close. "Please, forgive me."

Edward pushed Roy away. "I need some air." He said and got up. Edward turned and Roy was at the door. "How did you just…?" He turned and looked at the empty spot on the couch where Roy had been sitting.

"I already told you how. I'm sorry but I can't let you outside."

"Why not?" Edward demanded, not like being told what to do.

"I'm going to tell you the truth Edward and not sugar coat this. I am afraid that you will go outside and slaughter every human you see and drink their blood."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"I would rather not find out." Roy said.

Edward growled, he was tired of being told what to do. "I'm warning you Roy."

"Edward, I can take a newborn in a fight. I've done it before. I don't want to hurt you."

Roy's statement angered Edward and he clapped his hands together and touched the wall.

Hands grabbed Roy and held him still. Roy looked at Edward surprised. _How is he able to use alchemy? He no longer had a gate. Is this his vampire ability?_

Edward threw on the rest of his clothes. "See ya Roy." Edward smirked and walked out, slamming the door behind him. The door creaked and broke off its hinges.

"Edward!" Roy yelled. "Edward! Get your ass back here! Edward! I know you can hear me!"

"And so can half the neighborhood." Riza smirked and walked in. "Having some troubles Roy?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Get me down!" Roy demanded.

"You're very bossy today. Is your little newborn being rebellious?"

"No."

"Really. As far as I can see, Edward plans to terrorize the village. What will you do if he gets his first taste? Newborns aren't easy to train if their first taste is of human blood."

"He won't. I will stop him."

"Roy, you are in no position to be yelling demands. Now stay still, I don't want to shoot you." Riza said and pulled out her handgun.

"This is concrete from the foundation; there is no way that you can…"

Riza fired a whole clip and the concrete hand crumbled. "You've been with me for 102 years and you still underestimate my ability?" She smirked.

Roy grabbed his jacket and boots and ran after Edward; he would have to thank Riza later.

####

Edward smiled and breathed in the fresh air. He could barely remember the streets of Central, they were so confusing. Edward smelled new things, some things he had no idea that they even had a scent, like concrete. It was so bright outside; the sun was hurting his eyes. The soundest were the hardest to deal with. He could hear every conversation within a mile, dogs barking, the hums of automobile engines, shouts from train whistles, the pounding of feet as people walked by him, and many other things. It was giving him a headache.

Edward walked to the park, where it was quieter. His head was hurting and he was so thirsty. He tried to drink from a water fountain, but it didn't sate his thirst at all. He sat on a bench, just needing to think.

A blue ball rolled over and hit is foot, coming to a stop. He picked it up as a little girl with pigtails ran over.

Edward smiled softly and offered her the ball.

She giggled and thanked him before accepting the ball and running off with it.

Edward's mouth watered a little when the girl's red pigtails whipped to the side, revealing her neck. Edward could see the blue veins, just beneath the skin.

Edward stood and followed the little girl. He just wanted a taste. Instincts controlled his every movement as he approached her.

####

Roy tracked Edward's scent and found him in the park, ready to attack a little girl. Roy ran in and grabbed Edward from behind.

Edward had no idea what was happening at first. "Roy?! What the hell?! How did you get out?!" Edward asked, struggling against Roy's hold.

"Stop struggling. Come with me or you might do something, you will regret."

Edward calmed down, coming to his senses. "What's happening to me Roy?" He asked, scared.

"I will explain, but please, just come with me. You need to feed."

Roy led Edward to a forest and told Edward to sit still as he got Ed something to eat. Roy disappeared into the woods and appeared suddenly with a rabbit that he snapped the neck of. "This is dinner." He said, handing the rabbit to Edward.

The normal side of Edward wanted to throw the rabbit aside and demand to know why Roy was acting so weird and going on about all this vampire crap. But Edward's instincts took over, Ed's fangs elongated and he bit into the rabbit, drinking.

"That's a good boy."

The rabbit tasted horrible, but it was sating Edward's thirst. Edward noticed what he was doing halfway through his rabbit. "What's wrong with me?" Edward looked up at Roy scared, half his face covered in blood.

Roy held Edward close. "Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect." He kissed Edward on the top of his head, smelling the golden hair. "I will teach you how to conquer this."

Edward hugged Roy, dropping the empty husk of the rabbit.

"I love you Edward. Are you still thirsty?"

Edward nodded.

"Alright. I will be right back. Stay there." Roy ran off and returned with a squirrel.

Edward drank his fill. "This is disgusting."

"Yeah." Roy agreed. "Animal blood sucks. But I need to teach you self-restraint for a good 50 years before I can let you even have a sip of human blood.

Edward's eyes widened. "50 years?"

"You and me will have a lot of time together." Roy smiled and kissed Edward's forehead. "But until then. You will be drinking animal blood. Consider it like tofu, it has all the nutrients and meat has without being the real deal. The bad thing is that the flavor is a little…undesirable." Roy remembered the newborn stage; it was not exactly an appealing time. "Let's go home, you had a big day."

They walked home and Edward took a shower, just wanting to clean up. As Edward dried off, he looked in the mirror. He was pale and his hair looked brighter and longer. The biggest eye catcher were his eyes, They were blood red.

Edward walked into the living room and saw Roy reading.

Edward curled up beside him and Roy held Ed close as he tried to finish the chapter of his book.

"Ready for bed?"

"No. I'm not tired." Edward admitted.

"Yep. Vampires don't really sleep. We just do it for fun. But as a newborn, I would suggest it. Newborns tire easily and don't have as much energy as grown vampires."

Edward sighed. "But I don't want to."

"I'll sleep with you if you want." Roy offered.

Edward nodded quickly.

"Oh! One more thing." Roy said as they got up off the couch to go to the bedroom. Roy took Edward's hand and slide the engagement ring onto Edward's ring finger. "Edward, will you be mine? Forever?"

Edward just stared at Roy for a few minutes with surprised red eyes. Those eyes filled with tears and he fell into Roy's arms. "Of course, you idiot."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Do you have its scent?"

"Yes." Edward relaxed, knowing the rabbit will never see him coming.

"Good. How far is it?"

"300 feet away, feeding in a field."

"Alright. Just remember to stay relaxed at all times. Vampires are the fastest things in the whole world, and the most deadly. You can do this."

Edward nodded. "I'm ready."

Roy smiled. "Then go." Roy watched as Edward relaxed, if Edward succeeded, this would be Edward's first kill on his own. Roy blinked and Edward was gone. Roy followed Edward and found him drinking from the dead rabbit. Roy clapped. "Well done."

Edward grinned, showing fangs, after finishing his meal.

"Not bad for your first kill." Roy smiled and kissed Edward's forehead. "Next time though, make sure you kill it first by snapping its neck before biting it, okay?"

"I'll work on that."

"Good now. Let's go home. We need to finish packing."

"But Roy, what about your dream of becoming Fuhrer?"

Roy laughed and held Edward close. "I have all I want right here." Roy kissed Edward's cheek to emphasize his point. "I got us a nice place in the western mountains. It's great; plenty of game, no one around to see us, and no one able to hear us." Roy smirked, playing with the button on Ed's pants.

Edward blushed. "But Roy…"

"Come on. You told me that you always wanted to." Roy kissed Edward's neck. "We are engaged, that gives us more of an excuse to do it."

"No. Not until my last name is Mustang." Edward said, defiant.

"Awwww… Ed, that hurts. I think that is the virgin side of you talking."

Edward laughed.

As they walked down the crowded streets, Roy held Edward close to his body as Ed fidgeted, smelling the humans. "Just focus on getting home." Roy advised.

"I just want a taste, just one taste." Edward begged.

"No. You are on a strict diet."

Edward gave Roy the kicked puppy look.

Roy led Ed home. "See how easy resisting temptation is?"

"You're mean!" Edward turned and jumped, startled, when he suddenly saw Riza there.

"Come to help us pack?" Roy asked her.

"No. I finally came to get a good look at the newborn you created." She looked at Ed and smiled. "Hello Edward."

"Ummm… Hi."

Riza examined Edward and nodded. "You did a good job Roy. I trained you well."

Roy shrugged. "It was a little of the spur of the moment."

Riza noticed the engagement ring on Edward's hand. "Are you two still going to get married?"

Edward smirked. "Yep, I think we've been through enough hell. We deserve some happiness of our own."

Roy walked over and wrapped an arm around Edward. "I plan to marry Edward as soon as I can train him not to attack a priest." Roy laughed at his joked and was nudged in the ribs by Edward's elbow.

Riza smiled softly. "You two will have a great eternity together. Hopefully, I will run into you two again in the future."

"Hopefully, and Riza, I hope you find the right one for you one day."

She smiled and disappeared, leaving a small breeze.

Edward packed up the last box and slide it into the back or Roy's car. Edward turned to look at the outside of the apartment. "I will miss this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is the place we did lots of things for the first time; our first time cuddling as we listened to the radio or you read to me, our first time we kissed, and the first time we slept in the same bed." Edward laughed. "Remember how awkward we were?"

Roy nodded and chuckled. "I remember." Roy gently kissed Edward. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ready to go home?"

Edward smiled and got in the car as Roy circled around to the other side to get in. Edward was ready. He wanted nothing more than to start a new life with Roy, sure it might be a long life, but he was ready to live it. Edward looked straight ahead as Roy drove, never looking back.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfiction and don't forget to review! I have decided that I will make a part 2 to this fanfiction. At the moment, I have no idea on what I want to call it so please keep an eye out. It will be a crossover between FMA and Twilight, I know it sounds bad, but It will be much better than it sounds. **


End file.
